powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Trinoids
The are human-sized Wicked Lifeforms, each is a fusion of an animal, plant, and object. They are designed and painted to life by Mikela via a Life Berry (where it acts as a heart) and when the Trinoid is destroyed, the Berry lifts up into the air, makes it rain, and they are resurrected as a giant. For the most part, a Trinoid doesn't speak. Of the 23 Trinoids created, only #12: Yatsudenwani survived. Most Trinoids have their number somewhere on their bodies. It should be noted that if there are more than three parts, the Life Berry cannot revive them all and thus renders the "Trinoid" a failure, as was the case of the Hexanoid. origami_warrior (13) 07.png origami_warrior (13) 08.png trinoids transformation.png Trinoid #0: Saunaginnan Trinoid #0: Saunaginnan (トリノイド零号．サウナギンナン, Torinoido Reigō Saunaginnan, Dekaranger vs. Abaranger): Sa'''una + '''Unagi (Eel) + Gi'nnan' (Ginkgo). This Trinoid was created long before the others that appeared in Abaranger. Mikela sealed him away in a red orb because of his great power. Kazakku resurrected him in order to bring back Dezumozorlya. He has the ability to resurrect the dead, but only when he is powered up. Saunaginnan was only able to revive a couple of Minor Alienizer and AbareKiller & Blastasaur TopGaler (by accident). Killed by the teamwork of KillerAbarenoh & Super Dekaranger Robo. Trinoid #1: Dragondoran Trinoid #1: Dragondoran (トリノイド一号．ドラゴンドラン, Torinoido Ichigō: Doragondoran, 46): Dra'gon + '''Gondo'la + '''Ran (Orchid), this Trinoid had been hiding under the Earth since the Abarangers first appeared. Posing as a miracle-working fortuneteller, Ran Izumo, Dragondoran's mission was to fashion a new body for Dezumozorlya to inhabit while selling off his wish-granting Master Ran Cards to the masses. Once hearing that Dezumozorlya had awakened, he began to use his cards to place people under his spell, using them as offerings to complete the creation of Dezumorlya's body. However, once blasted by the Superior Dino Bomber, it canceled the ceremony as Dragondoran enlarged and was killed by the combined powers of Abarenoh, MaxOhJa & Killeroh. He was used as the "Ruby Dragon" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voice & Human Form is portrayed by Masashi Taniguchi. Trinoid #2: Hirurindou Trinoid #2: Hirurindou (トリノイド二号．ヒルリンドウ, Torinoido Nigō: Hirurindō, 33): Hiru (Leech) + Ru'ri' (Lapis Lazuli) + Ri'ndou' (Gentian): Hiding on Another-Earth for months as martial artist Satake Akimasa, the Trinoid was given the task of gathering energy needed to create Dezumoryla's body, using his Leeche Forks to steal an athlete's energy and convert it into Lapis Lazuli crystal. Hirurindou could then eat the crystals to power himself up. He used that trick on the Abarangers, obtaining his own Abare Mode while taking away their Dino Guts. However the Abarangers rage over Asuka's apparent death after AbareKiller taunts him enabled the three to summon their inner strength, the source of their Dino Guts, and overcome Hirurindou with Dino Dynamite. Killed by MaxOhJa. Trinoid #3: Tensaikikku Trinoid #3: Tensaikikku (トリノイド三号．テンサイキック, Torinoido Sangō: Tensaikikku, 11): Ten'''sai (Sugar Beet) + '''Sai (Rhinoceros) + Psy'chic'. Posed as a human to set up the Genius Bushiban school, offering to give people psychic power with his Psychic Carrots while making them into his slaves. He used his Psychic Group to fight the Abarangers, until Emiri destroyed the source of his power, knocking the others conscious before he was defeated by a combo attack of Emiri using Abalaser and the other with the Dino Dynamite attack. He was killed by Abarenoh, only to be revived as "Tensai Yellow" to form part of the Evoranger, but was later killed along with his teammates by AbareKiller in Abare Mode. He was used as the "Other World Monster" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voice & Human Form is portrayed by Bomber Morio. Trinoid #4: Bakudandelion Trinoid #4: Bakudandelion (トリノイド四号．バクダンデライオン, Torinoido Shigō: Bakudanderaion, 3, 13): Comprised of Baku'dan (Bomb) + '''Dande'lion + '''Lion. First appeared in Episode 3 as the first Trinoid sent to Earth to fight the Abarangers. Could fire homing missiles from his shoulders or entangle people with vines. Once Ranru figured out the frequency for his missiles based on the photographs from their first battle, she was able to create a control box to use his weapons against him. Killed by AbarenOh. Later revived in Episode 13 and sent back in time to Feudal Japan to prevent the Abarangers' presence in that timeline from affecting the Evolians presence in the future and was killed again by AbareBlue in Abare Mode. Was used for "Creature" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voiced by Tetsu Inada. Trinoid #5: Hakkarasniper Trinoid #5: Hakkarasniper (トリノイド五号．ハッカラスナイパー, Torinoido Gogō: Hakkarasunaipā, 4, 13): Comprised of Hak'ka (Mint) + '''Kara'su (Crow) + '''Sniper rifle. Appeared in this Trinoid seemed able to fly, but actually used magnetic levitation. He was sent to snipe/infect people with a strange virus, turning them into beings like himself overtime. After being injured by AbareYellow, Hakkarasniper refocused on killing Ranru out of revenge and set up a magentic field preventing Ranru from contacting the others. While being chased with a boy that she was trying to protect, he helped her observe his magnetic powers. Ranru kept Hakkarasniper busy while the boy informed the other Abarangers of their discovery allowing Asuka to provide the Road Raptors as way to keep up with Hakkarasniper and defeat him with the Riding Dino Bomber. Though Hakkarasniper seemed to succeed before succumbing to the death blow from Abarenoh, Ranru had a bullet-poof vest on her body that saved her life. Later revived in Episode 13 to be sent after the Abaragers in Feudal Japan, and was killed again by AbaRed in Abare Mode. Was used for "Bird Brain" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voiced by Jun'ichi Kanemaru. Trinoid #6: Zakurobacuum Trinoid #6: Zakurobacuum (トリノイド六号．ザクロバキューム, Torinoido Rokugō: Zakurobakyūmu, 6): Zaku'''ro (Pomegranate) + '''Roba (Donkey) + Va'cuum'. He was originally created to steal the power from the Abarangers, but then found that he could also steal youth from beautiful women, turning them into old ladies. One of his victims was a famous popstar who was friends with Ranru. When it consumed too much youth it got a stomachache so Mikela had he eat the pomegranates on him to help digestion, boosting Zakurobacuum's power to where he could expel his feces from his nose in his "Pomegranate Bomb" attack. Upon his death by Abarenoh, his remaining feces were teleported to the Invasion Garden Palace and buried Mikela and Voffa alive. Was used for "Donkeyvac" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voiced by Koji Tobe. Trinoid #7: Jishakunagengorou Trinoid #7: Jishakunagengorō (トリノイド七号．ジシャクナゲンゴロウ, Torinoido Nanagō: Jishakunagengorō, 7, 13): Jisha'ku (Magnet) + Sha'kunage (Rhododendron) + Gen'gorou' (Diving Beetle). He placed tattoos of the letters N (representing North) and S (representing South) on people and objects to send them flying with magnetic power. It was because of his power that the Abarangers were scattered in different places throughout the world. While Ryouga remained in Japan in Nagoya, Ranru was sent to Gold Coast in Australia, while Yukito was sent to Moscow in Russia. However, during their second battle the Abarangers were able to fool him with fake tattoos as Jishakunagengorou was unaware that his magnetic power over them was lost due to the intense heat from the Earth's atmosphere when he had them scattered. When enlarged he had the ability to burrow himself underground. Killed by Abarenoh. Was used for "Demagnetron" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voiced by Keiichi Sonobe. Trinoid #8: Kinmokuseikamikakushi Trinoid #8: Kinmokuseikamikakushi (トリノイド八号．キンモクセイカミカクシ, Torinoido Hachigō: Kinmokuseikamikakushi, 9): Kinmokusei (Yellow Osmanthus) + Ika (Squid) + Ka'mikakushi' (to make someone vanish). This monster had a cloak that could make him turn invisible and use his flower fragrance to send people who smelled it to another dimension. While Ryoga and a bunch of people were captured, Yukito and Ranru spent a week tracking him down and eventually took the cape away. Thanks to Ryouga, every other person in that dimension helped Ranru and Yukito free them and destroy the source of it all, the flower on his right arm. Killed by Abarenoh Knuckles. Was used for "Polinator" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voiced by Norikazu Shimizu. Trinoid #9: Bankumushroom Trinoid #9: Bankumushroom (トリノイド九号．バンクマッシュルーム,'' Torinoido Kyūgō: Bankumasshurūmu'', 10): Ban'''ku (Bank Cash Machine) + '''Kuma (Bear) + Mu'shroom'. He could create mushroom head style magic wigs that increased the greed in a person, making them money crazy. His victims include Bucky Bonds, a famous American baseball player who is visiting Japan to have his back checked out by Yukito. Bankumushroom could also use giant coins as weapons and could get stronger after hibernating. Killed by Abarenoh Knuckles. Dubbed as "Ka-Ching" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voiced by Yasuhiko Kawazu. Trinoid #10: Sharkurumarguerite Trinoid #10: Sharkurumarguerite (トリノイド十号．シャークルマーガレット, Torinoido Jūgō: Shākurumāgaretto, 15 & 16): Shar'k + '''Kuru'ma (car) + '''Marguerite. People he shot with his Exhaust Cannon become infected with a mysterious deadly disease with blue spots as symptoms. After picking petals off a large flower, he can break the minds of his enemies by forcing them to mentally encounter illusions of what they hate (Ranru hates natto for example) so they could fight themselves until he leaves the scenery, but apparently Ryouga was immune to it as he has nothing to hate. Once powered up by Mikela, Sharkurumarguerite could shoot water from his mouth or his Shark Tsunami, a tidal wave attack that could've sunk the city. By that time, Asuka, Ranru, & Yukito overcame their illusions and defeated Sharkarmarguerito, restoring his victims. Killed by Abarenoh Slidon. Was revived as SharkaRed only to be killed by Abare Killer. Was used for "Megalador" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voiced by Junji Kitajima. Trinoid #11: Ayameganezumi Trinoid #11: Ayameganezumi '(トリノイド十一号．アヤメガネズミ, ''Torinoido Jūichigō: Ayameganezumi, 17): 'Aya'me (iris) + 'Mega'ne (Spectacles) + 'Nezumi '(Rat). Planted irises grow on summon an April Front shower to cause trouble. Defeated by the Super DinoBomber after a brutal laydown by Abare Black, Ayameganezumi was killed by Abarenoh Slidon. Was revived as Ayamega Blue, only to be killed by Abare Killer. Was used for "Hornrimmed Monster" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voiced by Kōichi Sakaguchi. Trinoid 12: Yatsudenwani A powerful Trinoid who was seemingly killed by AbareKiller before he could do any harm. But in reality, he was captured and forced to be Mikoto's manservant, making Yatsudenwani a disgrace to his "dad", Mikela. To redeem himself, he decided to capture the other Abarangers, resulting with his crush on Ranru Itsuki and stalking her on occasion via phone. But soon, after the Killer Giganoid incident, Yatsudenwani moved into Dino House and became a member of its staff. In #44, Yatsudenwani used a new power, "TeleCroco Dream", to put the Abarangers into a deep slumber until they woke up and retaliated with Super Dino Bomber. However, the entire episode was just a bad dream the Trinoid had. In the end, Yatsudenwani chose to stay on Earth as he had nowhere else to go. Trinoid #13: Mukadenpanji '''Trinoid #13: Mukadenpanji (トリノイド十三号．ムカデンパンジー, Torinoido Jūsangō: Mukadenpanjī , 22 & 23): Muka'de (Centipede) + '''Den'pa (Electromagnetic Waves) + '''Pansy. Commissioned by Mikoto to help him in his game. While a Zolru posed as it, the real Mukadenpanji hid in the studio camera while using his power though the Vanity Princess show to make children disrespectful and dangerous by using the airwaves to transfer smaller versions of himself into them, giving them telekinetic powers. Mikoto later reveals that Mukadenpanji's true purpose was to teach the Abarangers that trusting others is a weakness, as both the Vanity Princess actresses and their sponsors were in were league with Mukadenpanji until they found out that the monster's actions affected them as well in due time. The Trinoid was defeated by the Super Dino Dynamite, with a delayed resurrection to attack both the Abarangers and Abare Killer as Mikela planned. Wounded by the Killeroh Knuckles-Nokodon, the Trinoid was finished off by AbarenOh. Was used for "Insectolite" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voiced by Mantaro Iwao. Trinoid #14: Haematsu Trinoid #14: Haematsu (トリノイド十四号．ハエマツ, Torinoido Jūshigō: Haematsu, 25): Ha'e (Fly) + '''E'ma (Wishing Shrine) + 'Matsu '(Pine Tree). The first of Migela's creations after his visit to Another-Earth. Goes off granting wishes, tricking people into giving it Ema (votive picture tablets). Until he grants the wishes of the Ema, any injury he gets is transferred to the wish-maker. When Akio made his wish to have the games cancel, Haematus fulfilled that wish by destroying the school. But with a combination of craftiness and patience, the Trinoid was killed by Abarenoh and died knowing he didn't fulfill the wish at all after he declared it fulfilled. Was used for "Termitetron" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voiced by Dai Matsumoto. Trinoid #15: Tsuribakatsuoribu 'Trinoid #15: Tsuribakatsuoribu '(トリノイド十五号．ツリバカツオリーブ, Torinoido Jūgogō: Tsuribakatsuoribu, 26): 'Tsuriza'o (Fishing rod) + 'Katsu'o (Bonito) + 'Olive '. Created to fishes people on Another-Earth, turning them olives for the Evoliens to eat. He even kidnapped Koitaro of the anime "Fishing Log". His attacks were "Fish Missile", shooting fishes from his mouth", and "Raw Sashimi". Uses the olive jar as a shield until anime character Mr. Bin jumps out of the TV and takes the jar away. Without his trump card, Tsuribakatsuoribu tried to run, but is blasted by the Super Dino Dynamite. He was soon killed by AbarenOh Veilus-Rokkiro in a sushi-themed attack. Was used for "Mad Mackerel" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voiced by Hironori Miyata. Trinoid #16: Tsutakotatsu 'Trinoid #16: Tsutakotatsu '(トリノイド十六号．ツタコタツ, Torinoido Jūrokugō: Tsutakotatsu, 27): 'Tsu'ta (Ivy) + '''Tako (Octopus) + . Able to switch its victims' minds with its tentacles. As a result Ryouga and Yukito's minds were switched, which also prevented them from transforming due to the misalignment of their Dino Guts. In their next encounter, the Abarangers were able to trick Tsutakotatsu into restoring Ryouga and Yukito by making him think that they were already restored with one of Ranru's inventions the Ranran Change System by acting like the other, which also included having Ranru and Asuka also act like each other in a fake demonstration to further the deception. However, when enlarged he was able to switch Tyranno and Kera's minds preventing AbarenOh from fighting at full strength. Tsutakotatsu took advantage of this until AbareKiller got in the way to steal the Abarangers' Blastasaurs in their current condition. Killed by KillerOh, which also undid the effects of Tyranno and Kera. Was used but not named in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voiced by Toshiharu Sakurai. Trinoid #17: Shiyohosenkameleon Trinoid #17: Shiyohosenkameleon (トリノイド十七号．ショホウセンカメレオン, Torinoido Jūnanagō: Shiyōhōsenkamereon, 28): Shiyo'''ho (Prescription) + '''Hosenka ( ) + Cha'meleon' Kidnapping brides, he intended to use them to presenting an ideal wife for Dezumorlya to enter into. Defeated by an enraged Abare Black in Abare Mode, Shiyohosenkameleon was killed by AbarenOh Velius. Was used for "Squidrose" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voiced by Kan Tanaka. Trinoid #18: Rakkopiman Trinoid #18: Rakkopiman '(トリノイド十八号．ラッコピーマン, ''Torinoido Jūhachigō: Rakkopiman, 29): 'Rakko '(Sea otter) + Co'''py Machine + Pi'man' (Japanese-styled green peppers). Able to copy weapons and voices, he was sent to retrieve Lije. Attacks and armed with green pepper bombs & shellfish darts. He can also attack with an amplified screech, similar to those of actual sea otters. Brutally defeated by Abare Killer in Abare Mode and killed by AbarenOh Velius. Was used for "Copyotter" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voiced by Kōichi Tōchika. Trinoid #19: Hagetakarachi Trinoid #19: Hagetakarachi '(トリノイド十九号．ハゲタカライチ, ''Torinoido Jūkyūgō: Hagetakarachi, 35): 'Hageta'ka (Vulture) + Ta'''kara (Treasure) + Ly'chee'. Sent to obtain the Devil's Stone, a piece of the meteorite that hit Earth, from the museum. Using his "Lichi Bomber", he strips Ranru of her power as AbareYellow, only for his attack to be used against him. After a chase and being duped by Ranru in various guises, he used Asuka's ring to exchange for the Devil's Stone, unaware that Sanjou booby-trapped it. With the stone destroyed, the Trinoid was intended to kill the Abarangers until he was defeated by Asuka in the Cursed Armor. Killed by Legendary Blastasaur Styracosaurus & DinoCarry. Was used for "Tutenhawken" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voiced by Nozomu Sasaki. Trinoid #20: Rougirafleshia Trinoid #20: Rougirafleshia '(トリノイド二十号．ルージュラフレシア, ''Torinoido Nijūgō: Rūjurafureshia, 38 & 39): 'Rou'ge + 'Giraf'fe + Raf'''flesia . She was sent to make women "beautiful" with her Lipstick Magic, turning them into rafflesias so that humans would lose their ability to repopulate and eventually die out completely. After being wounded by Asuka in the Cursed Armor, Rougirafelsia retreated and was healed in a powerup that lets her shoot her Lipstick magic in fireworks-like "Rafflesia Special Edition" to affect more women. Defeated by AbareMax and killed by the MaxRyuuOh. Was used but not named in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voiced by Yuriko Yamaguchi. Trinoid 21: Reindeiasanta Trinoid #21: Reindeiasanta (トリノイド二十一号．レインディアサンタ, Torinoido Nijūichigō: Reindiasanta, 41): Reinde'er + '''A'sa (Hemp) + '''Santa Claus. Posed as a Santa Claus, he gives presents to humans that contain wicked-life cells that turn them into Barmia. But this plan was set up by the Messengers to find the Another-Earth host of Dezumozorlya who already possesses the cells. Asuka was able to discover that Dino Guts could restore the victims, after Mai, who was previously affected, was restored when her Dino Guts awoke when she saw the other Abarangers in trouble and cheered them on. The Abarangers were then able to cure the other victims with the Dino Guts and support from the families and friends of the victims. Reindiasanta's attacks include RedNose Beam & Big Sack. Though killed by MaxRyuOh, Reindiasanta's final present was given to Mikoto, revealing him to be the other host of Dezumozorlya. Was used for "Rude Elf" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voice & Human Form is portrayed by Hidekatsu Shibata. Trinoid #22: Nanakusarumba Trinoid #22: Nanakusarumba トリノイド二十二号．ナナクサルンバ, Torinoido Nijūnigō: Nanakusarunba, 45): 7 Nanaku'sa (Spring herbs) + '''Sa'ru (monkey) + '''Rumba Drums. This festive Trinoid is created to celebrate the revival of Dezumozorlya, and his only offense is in his "Sunlight Monkey Attack" and explosive new years envelopes. He uses his Rumba Beam to turn people into new years items while making them dance the rumba. AbaRed, AbareBlack, & AbareYellow were hit, only to be restored by Yukito's talents. The Abarangers used The Trinoid's love for rumba against him and blasted him with Super Dino Bomber, restoring everyone back to normal. Once enlarged, Nanakusarumba uses his dancing to shake the city until the Abaranger use traditional Shinto music to stop his rhythm and get AbarenOh out, though he was defeated by the "7-Spring Herbs" finisher: Japanese Parsley, Shepherd's Purse, Jersey cudweed, Chickweed, Henbit, Turnip, & Japanese Radish. But the attack took a lot out of both the Blastasaurs and Nanakusarumba. But the Blastasaurus were restored to full power by eating 7 Spring Herb Porridge and reformed AbarenOh to destroyed the tired out Trinoid. However, Nanakusarumba's actions were a mixed blessing as he made everyone good at what festive thing they were changed into. Was used for "Rumba Monkey" in Power Rangers Dino Thunder. Voiced by Hideyuki Umezu. Trinoid #23: Aerotsutaskunk Trinoid #23: Aerotsutaskunk (トリノイド二十三号．エアロツタスカンク, Torinoido Nijūsangō: Earotsutasunkanku) (CD Special): '''Aero '''Missile + Poinsettia + Skunk. Killed by Abarenoh NokodonFire. Voiced by Rikako Aikawa. Gallery Dekaaba01.jpg|Trinoid #0: Saunaginnan Trinoid -1.jpg|Trinoid #1: Dragondoran Trinoid -2.jpg|Trinoid #2: Hirurindou Trinoid -3.jpg|Trinoid #3: Tensaikikku Trinoid -4.jpg|Trinoid #4: Bakudandelion Bird_Brain.jpg|Trinoid #5: Hakkarasniper Donkeyvac.jpg|Trinoid #6: Zakurobacuum Trinoid -7.jpg|Trinoid #7: Jishakunagengorou Pollinator.jpg|Trinoid #8: Kinmokuseikamikakushi Trinoid -9.jpg|Trinoid #9: Bankumushroom Trinoid -10.jpg|Trinoid #10: Sharkurumarguerite Trinoid -11.jpg|Trinoid #11: Ayameganezumi Trinoid -12.jpg|Trinoid #12: Yatsudenwani Trinoid -13.jpg|Trinoid #13: Mukadenpanji Trinoid -14.jpg|Trinoid #14: Haematsu Trinoid -15.jpg|Trinoid #15: Tsuribakatsuoribu Trinoid -16.jpg|Trinoid #16: Tsutakotatsu Trinoid -17.jpg|Trinoid #17: Shiyohosenkameleon Trinoid -18.jpg|Trinoid #18: Rakopiman Trinoid -19.jpg|Trinoid #19: Hagetakarachi Trinoid -20.jpg|Trinoid #20: Rougirafleshia Trinoid -21.jpg|Trinoid #21: Reindiasanta Trinoid -22.jpg|Trinoid #22: Nanakusarumba Aba-vi-aeroivyskunk.jpg|Trinoid #23: Aerotsutaskunk See also *Power Rangers DinoThunder Monsters Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger Category:Wicked Lifeforms Category:Characters portrayed by Masaru Ōbayashi